The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. However, these advances have increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, developments in IC processing and manufacturing occur. For example, planarization technology, such as a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process, has been implemented to planarize a wafer or one or more layers of features over the wafer in order to reduce a thickness of the wafer, remove excessive materials from the processed surface, or prepare the processed surface for a subsequent manufacturing process.